


Welcome Home

by Nickidemus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Ellen has to admit there are good parts to being with a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“You’re a dangerous man.” Her smile said it all, that she liked that, that she could tease with the best of them. She gasped when he rammed his pelvis against hers, his cock going that much deeper.

“Don’t make me act like an ass, Ellen,” Bill grinned down at her.

“You can do better than that,” she said, clapping a hand over his backside and squeezing. “You can’t tell me you don’t like a little—“ Another rough thrust, meant to make her sentence hitch. “—Banter in bed.”

“I like this part,” he said, lifting his arm long enough to point to where they were connected at the crotch. “Keep this up, you’ll wake the baby.”

“So respectable,” she giggled, and now she was the one riding hard on him, bearing down. “You know you think this is just about the cutest thing you ever had.”

“My very own, curvy brunette,” he agreed with a smirk. “With a wild imagination.” His head bent, hips still moving to please her, rolling through that tight, wet place. Even after having Jo, she managed to fit snugly around him. “Hold on.”

She did just that, her arms going around his neck as he raised them both up and placed her in his lap, giving her ample room to ride. All this after feeling so angry for days on end for leaving her with a baby while he went hunting. But the scent of him, the knowledge that he’d come home victorious… She thought of those stories she’d heard so many moons ago, when she’d been a child, about warriors of an old, lost age. She knew how their wives must’ve felt. Triumphant. Like they had the cream of the crop. Best of the best.

She rode smooth and quick, whipping her arm up at one point as if riding a bucking bronco. He had the appropriate response ready for that, bouncing her into the air with how hard he tossed his sex up into her. He slipped out, and they both clung to each other and laughed until they could get their momentum back where it had previously been.

They were coated in thin layers of sweat, and Ellen’s demeanor soon turned desperately serious as she neared her end, locking her lips with his. His shoulders were broad, his hip narrow, and the hazel eyes he’d passed down to their daughter darkened with lust. She often wondered if this was his kill face, and it always drove her further, harder, onward to the ultimate goal.

She shattered and felt him do the same only a few beats shy of her climax. They lay in their afterglow and had a conversation that’d had many variations since they’d gotten serious, particularly since they’d gotten married.

“You okay?” he asked her this time.

“Now I am,” she sighed, smiling at him. “I hate to see you go, but I love to see you coming back.”

“It’s ‘love to see you walk away’,” he laughed.

“Not the way I mean it,” Ellen murmured and curled into his side.

Someday she would be jaded, mostly in an attempt to keep from being weepy. She would hurt for every woman who had ever loved a man like this one. But moments like these would never lose their luster, even if she might lose that wild streak in her heart.


End file.
